Breeding
'Breeding' The art of succesfully breeding pets from monsters eggs. Eggs You can get pets, from the different monsters in the game. For example, if you are looking for a Lolo egg, you must locate that monster in a dungeon and kill it until it drops the corresponding egg, once you get that egg will be added into your inventory, that egg is tagged with age of the monster from where you get it, for example if you kill a Mature Lolo, that egg will be Hatchling Lolo egg. According to the site, there seems to be an ability to breed two of your pets. Important Note: The age of the egg doesn´t matter, once in the incubator the egg always will be a hatchling. Breed Time and Skill Exp Tier 1 pets: 5 hour, 6 xp. Tier 1 pets with 1 infuser: 6 hour and 30 minutes, 11xp. Tier 1 pets with 2 infusers: 7 hour and 50 minutes, 16xp. Tier 1 pets with 3 infusers: 8 hour and 23 minutes. 21xp. Tier 2 pets: 38 hour, 21xp. Though tier 2 pet takes longer, they both give same xp, unless you use different amount of infuser. If you use the same type of infuser, you would still get 11xp as 1 infuser. The amount of experience required to reach the next level can be found on the Skills Experience page. *Important !!! The time differs from each type of monster you hatch. Will update for each monster in future. Coloring Pets and Bonus NOTE: Remember, the first 2 infusers used change the color of your pets, and to use level 10 or 20 materials, you must have that level in your Smithing Skill. Breeding skill only amplifies the bonus that you get, each time you hatch your eggs. Bone: *Brittle Femur (+Melee) Turns Items/Pets Light Grey *Giant Bone (+Melee) Turns Items/Pets Matt Black *Goliath Rib (AP Regen per Turn) Turns Items/Pets Ice Blue Cloth: *Cotton Fibre (+Magic) Turns Items/Pets Crystal Blue *Silk Web (+Magic) Turns Items/Pets Deep Azure *Moon Thread (Chance to Cause Blind) Turns Items/Pets Dark Brown Horn: *Thin Shell (Increased Resistance to Poison) Turns Items/Pets Dark Green *Sharp Claw (Increased Item Drops) Turns Items/Pets Gold *Dragon Horn (MP Drain on Hit) Turns Items/Pets Jean Blue Leather: *Ragged Pelt (+Range) Turns Items/Pets Pale Green *Fluffy Fur (+Range) Turns Items/Pets Camo Green *Minotaur Hide (Ap Drain on Hit) Turns Items/Pets Money Green Metal: *Iron Ore (+Defence) Turns Items/Pets Washed Purple *Titanite (+Defence) Turns Items /Pets Royal Purple *Mithril Chunk (Chance of Casting Shell) Turns Items/Pets Dark Grey Wood: *Soft Wood (Chance of Causing Critical) Turns Items/Pets Salmon Pink *Ebony (Chance of Causing Confusing) Turns Items/Pets Mellow Yellow *Yggdrasil Bark (MP Regen per Turn) Turns Items/Pets Light Purple Gems: *Diamond (% Divine Damage) Turns Items/Pets Angelic White *Emerald (% Chance to Poison) Turns Items/Pets Zesty Lime *Sapphire (% Ice Damage) Turns Items/Pets Ice Blue *Ruby (% Fire Damage) Turns Items/Pets Crimson *Obsidian (% Void Damage) Turns Items/Pets Violet Elements: *Alkahest Dew (+ Carrying Capacity) Turns Items/Pets Basic Grey *Vacuum Core (Chance of Causing Sloth or HP Drain on Hit ) Turns Items/Pets Fresh Blood Red *Frost Shard (% Chance to Cause Frostbite)Turns Items/Pets Frost Blue *Blessed Spark (HP Regain/Turn)Turns Items/Pets Wine Red. *Primal Ember (% Chance to Cause Ignition) Turns Items/Pets Citrus Orange NOTE Gamemaster68 Breeding skill not only boosts the Infusers bonus but also the pet itself's stat bonuses. Growth As pets gain higher levels, they become stronger. Every time a pet levels up they will get extra stats. At certain levels pets "Mature" or grow up. Their art will change slightly and they will get another ability. these levels are as follows: Hatchling - 1 (Pets are always born as hatchlings, no matter what the egg says) Juvenile - 6 Adult - 12 (Appearance changes) Mature - 20 Elder - 30 (Appearance changes; Pet can be ridden) Some infusers at Max Breeding level. At Max Breeding *Vaccum Core 40 HP drain/hit *Minotaur Hide 16 AP drain/hit *Goliath Rib 16 AP regen/turn *Blessed Spark 16 HP regen/turn *Titanite 16 Defense *Giant Bone 16 Melee *Fluffy Fur 16 Range *Silk Web 16 Magic *Iron Ore 8 Defense *Brittle Femur 8 Melee *Ragged Pelt 8 Range *Cotton Fiber 8 Magic Note(Jajajasec):Bonus stats change at 21 Breeding skill. I'll add all kinds of material's bonus stats *Iron Ore +8 Defense *Soft wood +24% Chance of Causing Critical *Brittle Femur +8 Melee *Thin Shel +44% Resistance to poison *Cotton Fiber +8 Magic *Ragged Pelt +8 Range *Titanite +8 Defense *Ebony +12% Chance of Causing Confusion *Giant Bone +8 Melee *Sharp Claw +24% increase in Drops *Silk Web +8 Magic *Fluffy Fur +8 Range *Mithril Chunk +12% Chance of Causing Shell *Yggdrasil Bark +12 MP Regen/turn *Goliath Rib +12 AP Regen/turn *Dragon Horn +24 MP Drain/hit *Moon Thread +12% Chance of causing Blind *Minotaur Hide +12 AP Drain/hit *Diamond +12% Divine Damage *Emerald +12% Change of causing Posion *Sapphire +12% Frost Damage *Ruby +12% Fire Damage *Obsidian +12% Void Damage *Alkahest Dew +84 Carrying Capacity. But +50 Carrying Capacity is utmost. And you can't get additional Carrying Capacity. *Frost Shard +12% Chance of causing Frostbite *Primal Ember +12% Chance of Causing Ignition *Blessed Spark +12 HP Regen/turn Category:Skills Category:Lolomi